1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to screwdrivers and more particularly to a screwdriver having a torque setting mechanism such that torque exerted on a handle will not transmit to a shank if the torque exceeds a set value so as to prevent a screw from being over-driven by the shank.
2. Related Art
Screwdrivers are well known. It is typical that tightness of a driven screw is determined based on experience of a person working on it. It is understood that in one case the screw may be damaged if force (i.e., torque) exerted thereon exceeds a set value thereof. Thus, it is highly desirable to provide a screwdriver with a torque setting mechanism. However, how to design a torque setting mechanism in a limited internal space of a screwdriver while operation convenience and other advantageous features are still provided is a task to be accomplished. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of such screwdriver are constantly being sought.